creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:SnakeTongue237/Creepy Music Videos.
Here at the Creepypasta Wikia, we love all things creepy. After all, it's in the name of the website, isn't it? I think we can all agree that another thing that we all love is music. Who doesn't love music? It's an art form that is constantly changing over time, is vastly different, but at the same time, retains a unique charm throughout. Music, indeed, is one of the things I love the most. So, with that said, what happens when we combine the two elements of music and overall creepiness? Scary music videos. I'd like to take a moment to talk about such videos today. Outlining what I believe to be the most unsettling on a scale of one to ten. One being "Not too bad," and Ten being "Extremely Unnerving." Me being a metalhead, most of these will be heavy music or at least some form of rock by nature. I beg of you... Please don't be an elitist in the comments section. So, with that said, let's explore some creepy music videos. Metallica- Enter Sandman (Creepy Factor-3/10) Whenever I mention Metallica to someone, this song always seems to be the first at everyone's lips. Not that I blame them, it's an awesome song, and the one that really got me into Metallica as a band, but it's always been fun to ask them what their other favorite songs by them are, if only to watch them squirm in discomfort. As for the music video, it's not that scary, but we're just getting started. Nirvana- Heart Shaped Box (Creepy Factor- 4/10) This one probably isn't so much creepy as it is just weird. That being said, it does occasionally cross the line, especially with imagery of "Meat Eating Orchids", a little girl in a KKK costume, and a Jesus in a Santa Claus hat being crucified while crows peck at him. The real sadness of the whole song though, rather lies in the backstory; that being Courtney Love's manipulation of Kurt Cobain. Alice In Chains- Man In the Box (Creepy Factor- 4.5/10) I love this song. It's definitely one of my favorites, and the music video to boot is excellent. Layne Staley's perfect vocals juxtapose the barnyard setting wonderfully. Perhaps more interesting, however, is the figure in black that lurks and walks around and past the band for the entirety of the video. What secret is he hiding under that hood? Well, you may just have to look at the lyrics for your answer. Ozzy Osbourne- Bark At The Moon (Creepy Factor- 5/10) Ask any Metalhead on the face of the earth. They'll all probably agree. Ozzy Osbourne is the epitome of a musical icon. This can be found to be particularly apparent in this video, which seems to reflect the old school horror films from the 1970s and 1980s, especially with the imagery involving werewolves and mad scientists, topped off by Ozzy's evil cackle. Korn- Clown (Creepy Factor- 6/10) I've heard some people talk about how ADIDAS was kind of a creepy video, and while it is, I always thought Clown was just slightly worse. Maybe it's the angsty lyrics. Maybe it's the way Johnathan Davis sings in the darkness of an abandoned locker room, or, most likely, maybe it's the splitsecond images of Clowns and other dolls, all tied into a high school setting. I don't know, but it gets a mention from me. Rob Zombie- Dragula (Creepy Factor- 6/10) I love Rob Zombie. And I love his music videos. He's just an artist who seems to consistently put out good material in whatever he chooses to dabble in. I really don't think I've seen a music video from him yet that I didn't like, and I should know, since I own all of them on DVD. The bright colors, diverse display of horror imagery, and the music itself all make this one memorable. Fantastic work, Mr. Zombie. I look forward to seeing 31. Death- The Philosopher (Creepy Factor- 7/10) What kind of idiot would I be to make a list of creepy music videos and leave out a little Death Metal? Literal Death Metal in this case, as in the band that kicked the genre into creation. I remember seeing this video for the first time, ironically enough, on Beavis and Butthead. And I've seen it plenty times since. Marilyn Manson- Sweet Dreams (Creepy Factor- 8/10) Here it is! The video that Rollingstone declared to be the "Scariest ever made," and for good reason. Manson subjects us to a nightmarish vision of sqaulor, filth, and ruin, completing with the image of a white bride, a pig, a figure that may or may not be directly related to creepypasta (in theory), and, creepiest of all, Manson himself: A makeup wearing, tall, purveyor of the arts who slinks across the set like a wounded animal. Slipknot- The Devil In I (Creepy Factor- 8/10) If you thought Season Two of American Horror Story was scary, you haven't seen anything yet. Slipknot's video is a bit different from the rest because it directly correlates it's members with gory deaths instead of just assocaiting with them. Each masked musician gets a grisly end in this video: Self cannibalization, mauled by dogs, hung, blown up, ect. It's a brilliant example of Corey Taylor's genuis. Check it out if you dare. Soundgarden- Black Hole Sun (Creepy Factor- 8/10) We already took a look at Grunge with Nirvana, but now, let's take a good long stare with Soundgarden's Black Hole Sun. A great song, certainly. And a spectacularly creepy music video. The exaggerated smiles and unrealistic goings on in the surburbian neighborhood are just threatening enough, while seeming innocent at the same, to be unnerving. Of course, there's no need to worry! A Large black hole in the sky will soon suck those creepy people up! Avenged Sevenfold- A Little Peice of Heaven (Creepy Factor- 8.5/10) What's the third thing we love here at the Creepypasta Wikia, besides creepy things and music? Why, stories of course. And that's what this song is essentially. A story. A very long, painful, and disturbing story filled to the brim with anger, murder, necrophilia, encounters in hell, people coming back from the dead, and entire churches of people being murdered by a lone man with a chainsaw. The only thing that can make that better? It's a cartoon. Awesome. Meshuggah- I Am Colossus (Creepy Factor- 9/10) For those of you who don't know, Meshuggah is a Swedish Extreme Metal Band most well known for their album "Koloss," which is honestly one of my favorite albums of all time. If you're a metalhead like me, I suggest you but it sometime, you won't regret it. Anyways, this video is great. It's reflects the heavy nature of the song itself and reminds me, strangley enough, of something Tim Burton might do if he was put in charge of making a metal music video. If that doesn't scream creepy, I don't know what does. Tool- Sober (Creepy Factor- 10/10) Maynard James Keenan, you are an absolute genuis. This music video, riddled with despair, is a dark and perfect example of the twisted workings of your innermost mind. Like the Korn video, something about this one just makes it eerie, creepy, hard to watch without letting a shiver crawl down your spine. Truly, it's every aspect of it really. The whispered vocals that work their way into wails, the perfectly executed claymation, the activities of a rotting soul as he searches his dwelling and his being, looking desperatley for something that he cannot obtain. Brilliance on video everyone. Tool wins the day. Honorable Mentions Nine Inch Nails- Closer (Creepy Factor- 8.5/10) I was going to include this one, but then remembered that it involved nudity and animal torture. Decapitation- Forced Gender Reassignment- (Creepy Factor- 10/10??) Cattle Decapitation- Forced Gender Reassignment- (Creepy Factor- 10/10??) '''DO NOT WATCH THIS VIDEO. '''It's easily one of the most disturbing things I've ever seen, and it was rejected by both YouTube AND Vimeo. Probably the most disgusting and graphic music video ever. On the off-chance you do watch it, let me know what you think in the comments. Commentor's Choice. What's the scariest/creepiest music video you've ever seen? Mention it in the comments section and I'll add it here. Doesn't have to be rock or metal. Just has to be creepy =) Farewell Wow. That's a long blog post, but in any case, I enjoyed writing it. Make sure to comment and let me know what you think the creepiest music videos are so that they can be added to the section above. With that said, farewell and goodbye until next time, fellow Wikians. Category:Blog posts